1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to touch devices and touch methods and, particularly, to a touch device capable of being touch-operated without contacting a touch screen of the device and a touch method for said device.
2. Description of Related Art
Infrared touch screens are widely applied in electronic devices. When an object touches the infrared touch screen, an infrared ray emitted by an infrared emitter is blocked, and then an electronic device with the infrared touch screen determines which infrared receiver does not receive the infrared ray, to determine which point has been touched, and executes a corresponding function. A shortcoming with the infrared touch screen is that physical contact must be made with the screen to cause the electronic device to execute a function, thus the user must be physically close to the screen, which may be harmful to the eyes of the user if the electronic device is being operated for a relatively long time.